The invention concerns a furniture item with a furniture body and a movable furniture part located in or on the furniture body, and an ejection device which has an ejection element to move the movable furniture part out of a closed position into a first open position, and a latchable actuator for the ejection element. Furthermore, a process for opening and closing the new type of furniture item will be proposed.
Furniture items of this type are known already in the state of the art in which typical ejection devices are designated as so-called “touch-latch” mechanisms. These require pressure (a touch) to be applied, for example, to the movable furniture part, a switch, button or something of that nature to unlatch the ejection device, which has the effect of moving the movable furniture part by means of the ejection element from its closed position into a first open position. If the actuator comprises a manually loaded energy accumulator, the loading of the latter is usually effected when the furniture item is closed. It has been found that an unsatisfactory aspect of this state of the art is that the user has only part of the closure path immediately by the closed position to load the energy accumulator.
The invention sets out, therefore, to propose an improved version of the furniture item in question which will avoid the drawbacks recognized in the state of the art. The proposal will include a process for opening and closing the new type of furniture item.
The invention resolves this task by providing a means of moving one or more ejection elements beyond of the first open position.
In the case of actuators generally comprising a manually loaded energy accumulator, preferably a tension spring, to preload the energy accumulator, the ejection element on which the accumulator acts over a part of the closure path is in contact with either the movable furniture part or with the furniture body, depending on whether the ejection device is arranged on the furniture body or on the movable furniture part. In those ejection devices known up to the present time, this contact action occurs in the section of the opening or closing path of the movable furniture part located between the closed end position and the first open position of the movable furniture part whereby the first open position of the movable furniture part corresponds to the position of the ejection element after the end of the ejection process. This means that the user, when closing the movable furniture part, may just move it slightly to reach the first open position before having to apply additional pressure in the last section of the closing path to load the energy accumulator.